1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket suspension rack, and more particularly to a socket suspension rack that has a receiving space to prevent the sockets from bumping and a T-shaped flange to connect the socket connector more securely.
2. Description of Related Art
A first conventional socket suspension connector (50) in accordance with the prior art as shown in FIG. 6 comprises a square socket stud (52) containing a cavity (53) and a holder (51) formed on the top of the socket stud (52). A ball (55) partially exposed outward from the socket stud (52) and a spring (54) pressing on the ball (55) to make the ball (55) extend outward are received in the cavity (53). A socket (not shown) can be mounted on the socket stud (52) with the ball (55) detachably received in the depression (not shown) inside the socket. The holder (51) is secured on an elongated track (not shown), thereby attaching the socket suspension connector (50) together with the socket to the elongated track. However, the spring (54) and the ball (55) must be pressed into the cavity (53) after the socket stud (52) is formed by injection molding such that the assembly process of the socket suspension (50) is complicated, thereby increasing the cost of making it.
A second conventional socket suspension rack (60) in accordance with the prior art as shown in FIG. 7 comprises a plate (60) including a upper portion containing two hole (601) to hang the plate (60) on pegs or hooks and a lower portion forming a dovetail flange (602) which contains a locking hole (603) near each end. A locking pin (61) is inserted into each locking hole (603) to prevent the socket connector (70) from detaching from the plate (60).
Each socket connector (70) has a dovetail groove (71) formed on one end to receive the dovetail flange (602) of the plate (60) and a rectangular portion (72) with four sidewalls formed on the other end. At least one of the four walls has a boss (73), and the wall having the boss (73) contains two slits (721) so that the wall having the boss (73) is flexible relative to the other walls. A socket (30) includes an engaging hole (31) to receive the rectangular portion (72) of the socket connector (70). The engaging hole (31) has an indentation (32) defined in the inner periphery. The boss (73) is configured to be received in the indentation (32) when the rectangular portion (72) is inserted into the engaging hole (31).
The dovetail flange (602) has two inclined sides. Referring to FIG. 9, the socket connector (70) can be detached from the plate (60) along the two inclined sides of the dovetail flange (602) when a side force is applied to the socket (30) or the socket connector (70).
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of these two conventional socket suspension racks.
The socket suspension rack in accordance with the present invention comprises a handle and suspension rod combination with an end stopper and a number of socket connectors detachably mounted on the suspension rod.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.